Não te vou deixar - Mystrade
by itstatianam
Summary: Esta é a primeira fanfic que escrevo sobre o meu casal preferido da série Sherlock da BBC, Mystrade. Ao esquecer-se do seu irmão mais novo na escola primária, Mycroft Holmes irá conhecer Gregory Lestrade, um rapaz que irá mudar a sua vida. Sherlock Holmes, irmão mais novo de Mycroft, irá conhecer o seu melhor amigo e companheiro, John Watson.
1. Chapter 1

O primeiro período escolar estava a terminar. Mycroft preparava-se para ir buscar o seu irmão mais novo, Sherlock, à escola primária. Mycroft Holmes tinha dezassete anos, vivia com os seus pais e com Sherlock, na cidade de Londres. Não era aquele tipo de adolescente que quisesse ter muitos amigos ou que gostasse de sair para se divertir.

Saiu do liceu onde estava a acabar o secundário e chamou um táxi. Entrou no táxi e disse ao motorista para onde queria ir. O táxi começou a andar. Mycroft olhava para o seu relógio de bolso quando, de repente, uma mota se atravessou pelo táxi. Mycroft saiu do táxi. Do lado de fora estava Gregory Lestrade, um rapaz de dezanove anos, no chão. Mycroft aproximou-se.

\- _Estás bem?_

\- _Sim estou bem. Obrigado._

\- _Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes_ \- entendeu-lhe a mão para o ajudar a levantar-se

\- _Gregory Lestrade. Greg para os amigos. -_ respondeu Greg

Mycroft deu um pequeno sorriso afinal, fazer amigos não era o seu objetivo mas sim tornar-se alguém importante no governo britânico.

Greg subiu para cima da sua mota e continuou o seu caminho. Mycroft pediu ao motorista para seguir aquela mota, algo em Greg o chamou à atenção. Greg era um adolescente normal, tocava guitarra, andava de mota e tinha um estilo rebelde. Era daqueles rapazes que deixava as raparigas sem expressões, sem palavras, devido à sua beleza.

O táxi levou-o até a um pequeno bairro de Londres. Era um bairro com música, álcool, drogas, um mundo que Mycroft desconhecia.

Greg estacionou a sua mota na garagem da casa onde residia com alguns colegas de liceu. Acendeu um cigarro e sentou-se ao pé da porta de entrada à espera que alguém conhecido passasse. Foi então que uma rapariga passou por ele. Era Harry. Harriet Watson era companheira de casa de Greg mas, muitos pensavam que eram namorados.

Mycroft pediu ao motorista que o levasse para casa. Tinha-se esquecido complemente de Sherlock.

Saiu do táxi, abriu a porta de sua casa e entrou.

\- _Onde é que estiveste até agora, Mickey?_

\- _Mycroft foi o nome que me deste, não te importas de me chamar por ele?_

\- _Não venhas com essas cortesias, Mycroft! Esqueceste-te de ir buscar o teu irmão à escola. Como foste capaz?_

\- _Foi um puro esquecimento, minha mãe._

\- _Esqueceres-te do teu próprio irmão? Mycroft vai imediatamente para o teu quarto e ficas sem jantar._

Mycroft dirigiu-se para o seu quarto. Na sua cabeça estava apenas uma pessoa, Greg. Sabia que o iria voltar a ver na manhã seguinte mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Sherlock interrompeu-lhe o pensamento ao entrar no quarto.

\- _Mycroft?_

\- _Sherlock se foi por eu não te ter ido buscar à escola não foi de propósito._

\- _Eu sei. A mamã está zangada, mas eu não._ \- Sherlock abraçou Mycroft - _Vamos jantar?_

- _Eu hoje não janto._

 _\- Porquê?_

 _\- Não me apetece._

- _Estás doente?_

 _\- Não._

 _\- Ahh, estás de dieta?_ \- A palavra dieta fez Mycroft arregalar os olhos.

- _Não Sherlock. Não estou doente, não estou de dieta, não me apetece._

 _\- Está bem._

Sherlock saiu do quarto de Mycroft a correr para ir jantar. Na sala de jantar, Mrs. Holmes iniciou a conversa.

\- _Sabias que o Mycroft esqueceu - se de ir buscar o Sherlock hoje à tarde?_ \- Disse Mrs. Holmes ao seu marido

\- _Acontece._

\- _Acontece? Acontece? Podia ter acontecido alguma coisa ao nosso filho._

 _\- Mas não aconteceu_ \- respondeu Mr. Holmes - _Ele está aqui connosco_.

\- _Ainda bem que o Mycroft não me foi buscar_ \- respondeu Sherlock - _posso comer a sobremesa no quarto?_

- _Podes._

Sherlock pegou em dois pratos de mousse de chocolate e levou-os até ao quarto de Mycroft.

- _Trouxe - te sobremesa._

 _\- Obrigado mas não posso._

 _\- Porquê?_

 _\- Estou de castigo?_

- _Porquê?_

 _\- Porque será Sherlock? Não é difícil de deduzir._

 _\- Eu só queria que falasses comigo. Mas eu não fiquei chateado. Eu hoje conheci um menino._

 _\- Fizeste um amigo?_

 _\- Sim. Chama -se John. Estivemos a brincar toda a tarde. Ele quer ser médico e vive com a irmã._

 _\- E como se chama a irmã?_ \- Perguntou Mycroft enquanto saboreava a sua sobremesa.

- _Chamam-lhe Harry. Mas ela chama-se Harriet. Porquê?_

 _\- Curiosidade, meu irmão._

Mycroft acabou de comer e Sherlock levou os pratos até à cozinha. Vestiu o seu pijama azul de cetim e, quando se preparava para dormir, Sherlock voltou a entrar no quarto, mas desta vez com o seu dragão de peluche pela mão.

 _\- Posso dormir contigo, Myc?_

 _\- Oh Sherlock, tu já tens idade para dormir sozinho._

 _\- Eu sei mas sinto-me sozinho e não tenho ninguém com quem brincar._

 _\- Mas eu não vou brincar contigo. São horas de ir dormir._

 _\- Então conta-me uma história._

 _\- Sherlock!_

 _\- Desculpa._

Sherlock saltou para cima da cama de Mycroft com o seu peluche. Mycroft ajeitou-o e apagou a luz do candeeiro. Preparava-se para adormecer quando Sherlock voltou a ligar a luz.

- _Sherlock, desliga a luz_ \- pediu Mycroft

\- _Não._

 _\- Porquê?_

 _\- Porque não tenho sono._

 _\- Mas eu tenho._

 _\- Então dorme._

- _Como queres que eu durma se tu tens a luz acesa?_

 _\- Fecha os olhos._

 _\- Sherlock, por favor._

Sherlock desligou a luz e abraçou-se ao peluche. Adormeceu ao lado de Mycroft que, por sua vez, não conseguia dormir.

 **Para a parte do acidente da mota inspirei - me no filme " Different for Girls " em que o Rupert Graves (Greg) entra. Coloquei uma pequena parte entre o Sherlock e o Mycroft no final porque, apesar de tudo, eles gostam um do outro.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, deixem os vossos comentários no final.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft acordou com a chuva a bater na janela do seu quarto. Sherlock encontrava-se no seu quarto a brincar aos piratas. Ele queria ser um pirata mas Mycroft não o deixava sonhar. Todos os natais, quando Sherlock recebia um presente relacionado com piratas, Mycroft escondia-o na cave e Sherlock demorava pouco tempo a encontrá-lo.

Este ano não era exceção. Mrs. Holmes falava com o seu marido sobre as prendas que iria oferecer aos seus filhos. Para Mycroft tinham decidido oferecer um livro sobre o governo britânico mas, sem imagens, enquanto que para Sherlock decidiram comprar um chapéu de pirata e um baú.

As prendas encontravam-se debaixo da árvore e claro, a de Sherlock era a maior. Os pais Holmes também tinham uma prenda debaixo da árvore: um cachecol para Mrs. Holmes e uma gravata para Mr. Holmes dos filhos. Quer dizer, de Mycroft mas ele assinava pelos dois.

Mycroft levantou-se e, ao abrir a porta viu uma carta do seu irmão Sherlock. A carta dizia _" Mycroft, este ano não quero brinquedos de pirata. Quero ir visitar o meu amigo John. Podemos ir? – Sherlock_ ". Mycroft sorriu e pensou " _porque não?"_ afinal, iria ver Greg. Vestiu uma camisola de lã e umas calças, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Sherlock e este estava com uma mochila em cima da cama à espera de Mycroft.

 _\- Então, vamos?_ – Perguntou Mycroft.

\- _Podemos ir?_ – Perguntou Sherlock.

\- _Claro._ – Respondeu Mycroft – _vou visitar um amigo enquanto ficas com o teu amigo._

Mycroft pegou no seu guarda-chuva, Sherlock deu a mão a Mycroft e apanharam um táxi. Durante a viagem Sherlock olhava para fora da janela.

Chegaram ao bairro onde John morava. Sherlock tocou à campainha e quem abriu foi Harry.

\- _Boa tarde._

 _\- Boa tarde_ – respondeu Sherlock – _eu vim brincar com o John._

\- _Então deves ser o Sherlock. Ele está lá dentro, entra_. – Olhou para Mycroft – _e tu és?_

\- _Mycroft Holmes. Sou irmão mais velho do Sherlock._

\- _Ahh, Mycroft! O Greg falou-me de ti. Entra, ele está lá dentro na cozinha._

E Mycroft entrou. Sherlock encontrava-se no quarto de John a brincarem aos médicos e detetives, irónico não é? Na cozinha estava Greg, sentado à mesa, a fumar um cigarro. Por cima da mesa estavam umas folhas com letras de músicas, Greg estava a compor.

 _\- Greg, olha quem está aqui._

\- _Boa tarde_ – disse Mycroft.

 _\- Mycroft!_ – Disse Greg com um sorriso na cara – _como estás?_

\- _Estou bem e tu?_

 _\- Também –_ apontou para uma cadeira – _senta-te._

 _\- Bem, eu vou à rua comprar comida. Precisas de alguma coisa, Greg?_

\- _Não, obrigada Harry. Até logo._ – Harry saiu.

\- _Então, andas a compor?_

 _\- Sim. Vou tocar numa festa de natal. Podias vir?_

 _\- Não é o meu estilo …_

 _\- Mas eu vou lá estar. Por favor, Mike._

 _\- Mycroft é o meu nome. No entanto, posso tentar ir._

 _\- Se quiseres podes deixar cá o teu irmão com a Harry e com o John, eles parecem dar-se bem._

 _\- Assim será._

Mycroft e Greg continuaram à conversa. Lá dentro, Sherlock e John brincavam.

\- _Dr. Watson –_ disse Sherlock _– como acha que ele morreu?_

 _\- Esfaqueado?_

 _\- E onde está o corte?_

 _\- Escondido?! – Respondeu John._

 _\- Não. O seu urso de peluche foi envenenado pelos seus soldadinhos de chumbo. Caso resolvido!_

 _\- Brilhante, Sherlock._

 _\- Obrigado. Próximo caso?_

 _\- É hora do almoço!_

Sherlock e John dirigiram-se à cozinha e encontraram Greg e Mycroft juntos.

\- _São horas de almoçar, a minha irmã?_

 _\- A tua irmã saiu. –_ Respondeu Greg.

 _\- Então o quê que vamos comer?_

 _\- Podemos encomendar pizza._

\- _Sim pizza!_ – John dirigiu-se para Sherlock – gostas de pizza?

\- Eu nunca comi pizza mas o meu irmão adora.

\- _Então será pizza._

Greg encomendou pizza para os quatro enquanto Mycroft colocou os pratos na mesa. Mycroft saboreava a sua fatia da pizza da mesma forma que Greg. Sherlock e John levantaram-se da mesa para irem brincar enquanto Greg e Mycroft ficaram na cozinha.

 _\- Sherlock, posso-te fazer uma pergunta?_

 _\- Sim, diz._

 _\- Prometes que ficamos amigos para sempre?_

 _\- Prometo. –_ Sherlock abraçou John _._

 _\- Sabes quem é a Molly?_

 _\- Molly Hooper? A namorada do Jim?_

 _\- Eles não são namorados._

 _\- Parecem._

 _\- Ela veio cá a casa brincar e disse-me que gosta de ti._

 _\- Não sabia._

 _\- Deixa estar._

Mycroft bateu à porta.

 _\- Está na hora de irmos, Sherlock._

 _\- Está bem. Adeus John._

 _\- Adeus Sherlock. Feliz Natal._

 _\- Para ti também._

Greg acompanhou Mycroft à porta.

 _\- Adeus, Mycroft. Vemo-nos na festa._

 _\- Adeus Greg. Lá estarei._

 _\- Adeus Sherlock. Não deixes o teu irmão comer muito! –_ Greg sorriu _\- a prepósito, feliz natal Mycroft._

 _\- O meu irmão odeia o natal –_ respondeu Sherlock.

 _\- SHERLOCK! –_ Mycroft bateu com a ponta do seu guarda-chuva.

 _\- Deixa estar Mycroft. Eu também não gosto muito do natal, traz-me recordações mas pronto._

Mycroft sorriu e abraçou Greg. Este, fechou a porta.

Mycroft e Sherlock apanharam um táxi e foram para casa.


End file.
